PA PA YA!!
Traslitterazione e Traduzione {| class="article-table" style="width: 600px;" cellsPAcing="1" cellPAdding="1" border="0" |- ! scope="col" |'Traslitterazione' ! scope="col" |'Traduzione' |- |'PA PA YA!!' |'PA PA YA!!' |- |PA! PAPAYA. PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA |PA! PAPAYA. PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA |- |Saikyo de saiko tte saino ka? You know what? PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA Zenshin to zenrei de onore o kogase. PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA Bring it on, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring it on, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring, bring, bring, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring, bring, bring, bring it! PA! PA! PA! |Siete ottimi e supremi. È un talento? Sapete cosa? PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA Con tutto il corpo e tutta l'anima bruciatevi stessi. PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA Fatevi avanti, fatevi! PA! PAPAYA. Fatevi avanti, fatevi! PA! PAPAYA. Fate, fate, fate, fatevi avanti! PA! PAPAYA. Fate, fate, fate, fatevi avanti! PA! PA! PA. |- |Matsuri da! Matsuri da! (Matsuri da! Matsuri da!) SPICY SUMMER SONG SONG Matsuri da! Matsuri da! (Matsuri da! Matsuri da!) CRAZY SUMMER DANCE DANCE Sawage! Sawage! Sawage! YO! PA PA YA BOYS Odore! Odore! Odore! PA! PA! PA PA YA GIRLS PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! |È la festa! La festa! (La festa! La festa!) La canzone piccante d'estate. È la festa! La festa! (La festa! La festa!) La danza pazza d'estate. Eccitatevi! Eccitatevi! Eccitatevi! Dai! PAPAYA BOYS Ballate! Ballate! Ballate! PA! PA! PAPAYA GIRLS PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! |- |Saikyo de saiko tte joto da! You know what? PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA Zettai to zetsumei de onore o tamese PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA Bring it on, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring it on, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring, bring, bring, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring, bring, bring, bring it! PA! PA! PA! |Siete ottimi e supremi. Benissimo! Sapete cosa? PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA mettetevi alla prova PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA Fatevi avanti, fatevi! PA! PAPAYA. Fatevi avanti, fatevi! PA! PAPAYA. Fate, fate, fate, fatevi avanti! PA! PAPAYA. Fate, fate, fate, fatevi avanti! PA! PA! PA. |- |Matsuri da! Matsuri da! (Matsuri da! Matsuri da!) CRAZY SUMMER BOY BOYS ! Matsuri da! Matsuri da! (Matsuri da! Matsuri da!) SPICY SUMMER GIRL GIRLS ! Sawage! Sawage! Sawage! YO! PA PA YA SONG Odore! Odore! Odore! PA! PA! PA PA YA DANCE PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! |È la festa! La festa! (La festa! La festa!) Ragazzi pazzi d'estate! È la festa! La festa! (La festa! La festa!) Ragazze piccanti d'estate! Eccitatevi! Eccitatevi! Eccitatevi! Dai! Canzone PA PA YA!! Ballate! Ballate! Ballate! Danza PA PA YA PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! |- |[??? BABYMETAL! It's summer time!] Rap Rap h̄mxlả Rock Rock s̄udtæ̀ chatā ca mā kheāa ḱxk ḱxk pherāa chīwit h̄emụ̄xn Chocolate Box Box mī p̄hs̄m kạn h̄emụ̄xn Papaya Pok Pok don Knock Knock Knock l̂m«luk« k̄holk«khwām s̄uk̄h pị kạb thukk̄h̒« « malakx do nthub«« t̄hụng ca sæ̀ b t̄hụng ca nạw t̄hụng ca krx bk rûb« sìng rt̄h túk«xỳāng Thai Rider Hot and Spicy pherāa nī̀ Summer I was Lightning Before the Thunder s̄̂mtả plā dib ḥeā mā m̀wn kạn dêx Baby Girls, ḥā nāk̂ ā s̄ạ̀ng bi kinī̀ mā cāk Lazada Jumpin' in the Pool La La La s̄ængdæd p̄hæd p̄heā reā mā Papaya''https://www.instagram.com/p/BzOVZgwlIdH/ |BABYMETAL! Siamo in estate! Rap, Rap, Molam''Molam:, Rock, Rock. Let the fortunes bring something to us, knock, knock! Life is like a Chocolate box. Mix and mash up like “Papaya-Pok-Pok”''Papaya-Pok-Pok:'' Knock, knock, knock. Struggling. Pound our lives with some happiness and sadness. Papaya needs to be pound hard So it can be yummy, crispy and delicious. Live your life fast like Thailand rider. Make your life feels “hot and spicy”''hot and spicy:'' cause this is summer! “I was Lightning Before the Thunder”''I was Lightning Before the Thunder: “Som-tam”''Som-tam: & Sashimi. We’re gonna have some fun. Baby, girls, “Hanaka”''Hanaka:'' Go order your bikinis from “Lazada''Lazada:” Jumpin' in the Pool La La La Let the sunburn. We’re gonna “PAPAYA” |- |''Bring it on, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring it on, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. Bring, bring, bring, bring it! PA! PAPAYA. PAPAYA, PA! PA! PA! |Fatevi avanti, fatevi! PA! PAPAYA. Fatevi avanti, fatevi! PA! PAPAYA. Fate, fate, fate, fatevi avanti! PA! PAPAYA. PAPAYA, PA! PA! PA! |- |Matsuri da! Matsuri da! (Matsuri da! Matsuri da!) SPICY SUMMER SONG SONG Matsuri da! Matsuri da! (Matsuri da! Matsuri da!) CRAZY SUMMER DANCE DANCE |È la festa! La festa! (La festa! La festa!) La canzone piccante d'estate È la festa! La festa! (La festa! La festa!) La danza pazza d'estate |- |Odot-te! Sawage! (Odot-te! Sawage!) Odot-te! Sawage! (Odot-te! Sawage!) Odot-te! Sawage! (Odot-te!) Sawage! PA! PA! PARTY TIME PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! |Ballate! Ed eccitatevi! (Ballate! Ed eccitatevi!) Ballate! Ed eccitatevi! (Ballate! Ed eccitatevi!) Ballate! Ed eccitatevi! (Ballate! E) eccitatevi! Ora della festa PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! PAPAYA!! |- |PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA PAPAYA, PA! PA! PA |PA! PA! PA! PA! PA! PAPAYA PAPAYA, PA! PA! PA |- |} Testo originale e Informazioni PA PA YA!! https://www.uta-net.com/song/270064/ PAROLE: SIAMMETAL MUSICA: SIAMMETAL ARR. : Pubblicato il 28 giugno 2019 dal . Raccolto nell'album METAL GALAXY, pubblicato il ? ottobre 2019. Nota Video sub ITA .